religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Slangencultus
De slangencultus vormt niet alleen een verspreide cultus op zich die met voorouderverering heeft te maken, maar is ook vaak onderdeel van een moedergodincultus. Zij spelen vanouds een rol bij orakels. De slang wordt gezien als incarnatie van levenskracht, genezing en voortplantingsvermogen, van wijsheid en van de natuur zelf, die gesymboliseerd wordt in de mythische Oerslang. thumb|250px|De Sumerische godheid, [[Ningizzida, wordt vergezeld van twee griffioenen; dit is de oudste bekende afbeelding van twee slangen die rond een staf kronkelen en dateert van voor 2000 v.Chr.; duizend jaar eerder in Egypte bestond de enkelvoudige slangengodin, Wadjet, die rond een staf kronkelend werd afgebeeld]] Huiscultus Doordat de slang haar oude huid achterlaat is zij symbool voor wedergeboorte en onsterfelijkheid. Als huisslang kon zij de zegen van de zielen van voorouders vertegenwoordigen. Die werden ook via de slang als huisorakel geraadpleegd voor raad. In tal van sagen komen gekroonde slangen voor, die met melk gevoed worden en een rol spelen bij het geloof aan genezing en wedergeboorte en die de mens al dan niet wijze raad influisteren. De slangen werden gehouden in aarden potten met deksel, slangenkokers genaamd. Archeologen hebben er talloze opgegraven in het Midden-Oosten. Tempelcultus De cultus van de slang gaat terug tot een heel ver verleden in het Neolithicum of nog verder, waar de Oerslang het opperwezen vertegenwoordigde waaruit de hele kosmos ontstond. Dit opperwezen werd uiteraard aanvankelijk als vrouwelijk gezien en het oerwater als haar vruchtwater. Vanwege haar generatievermogen en haar levendigheid was de symbolische associatie met de slang voor de hand liggend in landen waar deze dieren veelvuldig aan de oevers van zwellende rivieren voor komen, die tegelijk voor de vruchtbaarheid van het land zorgen. Het alledaags leven in het land en zijn hele organisatie was op de gunst van vruchtbaarheid brengend rivierwater gesteund. De talloze slangen die bij het wassen van de rivier prolifereerden werden als afstammelingen van de Oerslang aanzien, die in feite de hele evolutiestamboom had voortgebracht. De associatie tussen slang en levensboom werd dan ook al heel vroeg gemaakt en heiligdommen werden gelokaliseerd op hoogten waar zich een vruchtbare boom bevond. Aanvankelijk waren het cultusplaatsen in riet of hout, later werd dit materiaal door leem of steen vervangen. Deze tempels kregen ook altijd een vruchtdragende boom vlakbij, of zelfs een hele boomgaard, en hadden hun eigen slangen. De slangen werden gebruikt bij grotere en kleinere orakels (zoals oorspronkelijk in Delphi) en hun gif werd, eventueel gemengd met organische stoffen, in zekere dosissen als medicijn aangeboden. Sommigen beschouwden een mengsel van slangengif en bloed als een levenselixir. Zo ontstond de esculaapslang, gewijd aan Asclepius, de god van de geneeskunde. De tempels hadden ook een functie als regeneratie- en genezingsplaats. Maar hun voornaamste functie was een huis op aarde te zijn voor de godin. Daar konden rituelen gehouden worden om de godin te danken, gunstig te stemmen en raad te vragen. Slangencultus overal ter wereld Algemeen bekend is de Ouroboros, die hoort bij het element water, de slang die in haar eigen staart bijt. Oudere mythologieën kennen ook een duister positief aspect van de slang, die in relatie staat met Moeder aarde en de onderwereld. thumb|right|200px| [[Mami Wata, speelt een belangrijke rol in verschillende Afrikaanse en Afrikaans-Amerikaanse religies Jell-Bahlsen 1997, p. 105Chesi 1997, p. 255)]] India In het Oude India bestond de slangencultus al en is er voortgezet tot op vandaag. Toen Anawrahta als eerste koning regeerde verdreef hij, na te zijn bekeerd tot het boeddhisme, de priesters die de slangencultus aanhingen. Egypte Zowel de oude Egyptenaren als de Babyloniërs kenden een slangencultus. In Egypte was er niet alleen de Cobragodin, maar ook het Uraeussymbool dat ervan werd afgeleid. Dit symbool sierde de hoofden van goden en farao's en zou naar de oorspronkelijke regeneratiekracht van de godin verwijzen. Mesopotamië Volgens archeoloog Stephen Langdon, die een aantal van de vroegste opgravingen van Sumerië leidde, was Inanna aanvankelijk bekend als Ininni en zeer nauw met de slangencultus verbonden. Zij werd "De Goddelijke Moeder die de Wetten uitvaardigt" genoemd. Ninna was mogelijk een vroegere vorm van de naam van Inanna en was volgens hem in de oudste Sumerische perioden een slangengodin. Verschillende beelden opgegraven in Sumerië en daterend van circa 4000 v.Chr. geven een vrouwenfiguur met een slangenhoofd weer. Elam Dr. Walther Hintz verwijst naar een streek nabij Elam en zegt dat daar in de vroegste tijden de Godin het oppergezag had: "Deel van dit eigenste Elam bestaat uit een ongewone verering en respect voor het eeuwig vrouwelijke en de verering van slangen, die haar wortels in de magie heeft". Ook de versiering van het aardewerk van het vierde en het derde millennium v.Chr. krioelt volgens hem van de slangen. Kreta Op Minoïsch Kreta werd de slangengodin gevonden. Paradoxaal genoeg komen op Kreta weinig slangen voor, zodat de slangencultus daar waarschijnlijk niet inheems was, maar ingevoerd van elders. De nadrukkelijk kegelvormige bouw, de grote ogen en zware, gewelfde wenkbrauwen doen denken aan een mogelijke verwantschap - ver en indirect, misschien via Klein-Azië - met de Mesopotamische kunst. (KIB Kreta 21; Janson 87) Minoïsch Kreta Onbewust is met de Ionische zuilen het spiraalmotief wereldberoemd geworden, dat is ontstaan op Kreta als weerslag van de vrouwelijke slangencultus. Filistijnen Slangencultus voorwerpen uit meerdere plaatsen in de Levant worden aan de Filistijnen toegeschreven. In de tempels van Beet She'an zijn diverse cilindervormige cultusstandaarden gevonden, versierd met slangen, en men vond er ook slangenkokers in de tempelruïne van de godin. Feniciërs en Hebreeën Aan de Fenicische god-slang-genezer Eschmun, die te vergelijken is met Asclepius, was in Obot een heiligdom gewijd. In de onmiddellijke omgeving bevonden zich de kopermijnen van Punon. De koperen slang van Mozes, die 700 jaar later door David in de tempel werd geplaatst, zou haar oorsprong gevonden hebben in het gebied, waar zich zowel een koperindustrie als de slangencultus van Eschmun bevonden. Literatuur: De Heilige Schrift; Gressmann 1913; Mellinkoff 1993, 92; Nissenson 1995, 31-32; Paul 1996, 163; Schouten 1963, 86. Sir Flinders Petrie schreef over vermoedelijke orakels in de omheinde ruimten van het Serabit complex, gelegen op het schiereiland Sinaï, tussen het Oude Egypte en Kanaän, waar ook de lapis lazuli werd gewonnen en waar een tempel voor Hathor was gebouwd. De Bijbel onthult een relatie met de moedergodincultus aangezien deze slang bewaard werd in dezelfde tempel waar in 700 v.Chr. ook de offerschalen voor Ashtoreth en Baäl te vinden waren, de asherah, het huis van de heilige vrouwen en de vrouwen die Tammuz beweenden.II Kon. 18 Koning Hizkia verbrijzelde Mozes’ exemplaar omdat zijn onderdanen nog steeds door de Midianitische slangencultus werden beïnvloed.Hizkia in de achtste eeuw deed wat recht was in de ogen van Jahweh: niet alleen schafte hij de offerhoogten af, verbrijzelde hij de heilige zuilen en hakte hij de heilige stammen om, ‘(z)elfs sloeg hij de koperen slang, die Moses gemaakt had, aan stukken; want tot dan toe hadden de Israëlieten daarvoor wierook gebrand, en haar Nechoesjtan genoemd. Tot de inname van Jeruzalem door David, vierden de Jebusieten hun Kanaänitische slangencultus. Rome In het Romeinse rijk zien we een slangencultus in de stad Pella, waar duizenden mensen op af komen voor genezing en/of toekomstvoorspelling. Amerika De slangencultus is ook zeer oud in Meso-Amerika. Er zijn voorstellingen van slangen met vogeleigenschappen zo oud als het Olmeekse preklassieke tijdperk. De slang komt ook bij de Azteken, Tolteken en Maya’s terug; hun ondergang werd ingeluid met de dood van de slangenvrouw. En dan is er het welbekende beeld van de gevleugelde slang, als archetype, de relatie tussen vuurceremonie en een wedergeboorte, het begin van een nieuw tijdperk. Cihuacoatl, Onze-Lieve-Vrouw van Guadalupe en Tonantzin worden in verband gebracht met slangen. Noten Categorie:Archeologie Categorie:God Categorie:Neolithicum Categorie:Esoterie Categorie:Griekenland in de oudheid en:Serpent (symbolism)